1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a laser scanner, more particularly to a laser scanner having an optical deflector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A laser scanner emitting a laser beam to an object to scan the object typically used for an optical writing unit, a barcode scanners and a distance measurer in an image forming apparatus such as a printer.
The laser scanner includes an optical source emitting a pulse-shaped laser beam and an optical deflector deflecting the laser beam emitted from the light source to an object.
Japanese published unexamined application No. JP-2006-267616-A discloses a polygon scanner motor in which eccentricity of the polygon mirror reflection surface is reduced to downsize a scanning optical apparatus and produce high-quality images.
Further improvement of scanning preciseness of a laser scanner is now demanded, and conventional laser scanners are difficult to improve their scanning preciseness without costing more.
Because of these reasons, a need exist for a laser scanner having higher scanning preciseness without costing more.